Me, Myself & Our Baby!
by Keri-Jen
Summary: This story is just a draft, whether I will continue or not, is in fact- entirely up to you. The story is about Amy Rose who finds herself in a slight pickle. It is in her point of view. And it is rated T. Maybe M for mature language later on. Hope you all enjoy. Couples featured: SonicXAmy. TailsXCream


Hello fellow readers.  
After struggling from writer's block for the past 8 months, I have decided to upload one of my draft stories for you all to read. This may not be continued, depending on the feedback. And yes, there might be some spelling mistakes and incorrect grammar. However my auto-correct on my word document didn't pick anything up, so I hope it's all ok. But if there is, please be sure to just_ ignore_ it. I don't really want to be slated for having miss spelt a word, after all, this is just a draft.

Before you read on to the story. I also would like to say that this story so far is rated as T. But for the future, it may be turned into M due to inappropriate language that will be unsuitable for younger readers. Please be aware of this.  
I also do not own any Sonic characters that are mentioned in this story. None at all. And as for the title of the story. It may change, because I feel like it's lame. If you have any ideas for the title name- PM me. I'm friendly and don't bite...hard.

Also the story is mostly in Amy's point of view. If it's not, it would say at the top of the paragraphs like this (Amy).

Hopefully that's everything. Onwards...

* * *

Chapter One.

'Merry Christmas-Have a baby!'

It was the time of year for Christmas. Snow was sprinkling down from the sky, settling onto the ground. Birds were chirping cheerfully, singing their own Christmas tune, and people were out, rushing around the town in search for presents. I avoided it this year. Christmas used to be the most favourite time of the year for me. I would have parties, buy thousands of presents and bake so many cakes just so I could pass them round for everyone. My house would have already been decorated, with sparkly tinsel and bright flashing lights, though this year, I felt like a Scrooge. Or even worse. A Shadow.

Not only didn't I bother with putting a large Christmas tree up and displaying it in the corner of my living room, but I also prevented myself from making any delicious hot coco with whipped cream and from wearing those ridiculous Santa hottie- outfits. Not to mention the lack of socialisation I had.

The amount of calls I had received in the past 2 months was a nightmare, everyone I knew were trying to contact me to either wish me a merry Christmas or just to check up on me. I ignored them all, and simply deleted every single voice-mail they left on my answering machine. I even changed the voice message from 'Hi you've reached Amy Rose, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message' to 'Bah Humbug' I wasn't sure on the phrase, when I was younger I loathe when people would say it, feeling as if it was a sign to wreck Christmas. In some cases it was. But it suited the way I was feeling. Like nothing mattered.

I slouched on my sofa, staring into the blaze of fire, watching the flames dance side by side, creating a mix of colours. I sighed deeply, resting the bottom of my chin on my fist, to keep me steady.

I had remembered speaking with Cream a few days back, the fluffy bunny demanded that she saw me and tried to cheer me up, but nothing seemed to work. She had mentioned her and Tails were now an item, and I could distinctively remember claiming she was too young to be 'in love'.

"I'm not too young" the rabbit squealed, feeling it more like an insult than advice. "I have you know, I will be turning 12 very soon" I had just rolled my eyes at her. She seemed to believe that becoming the age of twelve, she would be something like myself, running after a stupid boy, declaring my love for them. Though she was mistaken. "Amy, what's wrong with you?" she began, feeling the need to ask me. "You've changed-" _Wrong! I grew up._ "You use to be so bubbly and happy with the world, now it just seems like you're against it"

"So?" I pouted, slouching deeper into my chair.

"So, it seems like your Shadow's distant relative or something" she croaked. "In fact, he seems happier for Christmas than you do" I shrugged at this. I wasn't exactly bothered what people said to me, even if they tried comparing me to the mysterious black hedgehog. "Are you on your period?" she questioned, tilting her head. I stared at her, clueless. "Amy?" she repeats my name, but I ignore her.

Period? I couldn't even remember the last time I was on. Maybe a few months, maybe a few years. I chuckled at this, my reaction freaking the small rabbit, giving her chills down her spine.

"Amy, are you alright?" she wondered.

"Fine Cream, just fine" I replied. "Just thinking"

"Thinking? About what? Your period?" she asked me, interested in the sudden change of conversation. "Are you trying to remember the last time you came on? Do you not get them? Are they regular or irregular?" the questions were constant, and extremely frustrating as she carried on questioning me about my monthly gift, while I was trying to back track. "Have you slept with anyone? Have you just got a cold? Maybe you're pregnant? What about if-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. My reaction was strong and clear, but the moment her ears flopped down, she knew I was angry and instantly remained silent. "Sorry" I didn't mean to lash out the way I did, but she just nodded, wiping her snotty black nose with her hand. "I'm just trying to think, I think it was last month" I thought again. "Last month, on the Friday" I corrected.

"So…" she mumbled.

"So what?" her eyes scanned around the room, causing me to be on edge. "What?" I asked again. She pulled a sweet innocent look and her eyes flickered, causing a smile to appear. I knew what she wanted me to do. "Now?" I asked, timidly. She nodded her head, jumping from the chair to the coat rack and I sheepishly followed behind her.

We zipped up our warm winter coats and set off into the snow, walking down the path to the nearest store. There wasn't much to talk about, Cream didn't really want to discuss anything after my sudden outburst. So we walked on, in silence. We carried on down and to the shop-mart that was located near the town centre, to which we quickly dived in, hoping not to be seen by any neighbours or friends we knew.

The mart was small, yet big enough to sell such things as TV's and large kitchen appliances. We dashed through the aisles checking the signs: baby care, baby food, baby planning. The last one, they had to be down there. Cream and I scanned the shelves, my heart pounding with fear, as I patted the products in search.

"Amy, over here" I looked over the rabbit, who was now smiling brightly as she pointed to the large variety of products, all different sorts. I stared worryingly.

"Which one do I get?" I muttered, gritting my teeth with curiosity. I picked up one and skimmed through the details on the packet, my eyes alerted every time I read the word 'Pregnant'.

"I think they all do the same thing Amy" Cream said, inspecting a few others from the shelf. "Like this one, it says 'Ultimate, a pregnancy test that tells you how far along you are if you are pregnant'" she waved it in front of me, her eyes gleaming. "So you can tell how many weeks you are" to this I bit my lip, snatching it from her hand and placing it back on the shelf.

"If I am, then I would know how far I am just by remembering when I last-" I paused, feeling my anger about to bubble and truth spilling the beans. I remained quiet, while Cream's eyes were fixed. _Too late._

"So you have slept with someone!" she exclaimed. "How long ago?" her girly instincts had taken over, as she cooed me like a princess, giggling about how romantic it must have been and with all the rose petals. _Pfft, I wished. _

"I'll take this one" I grabbed one and held it close to me, avoiding eye contact from Cream.

"Are you sure one's enough? I thought to be on the safe side, you need to take three" she pulled two more of the same test of the shelf and beamed at me, this resulted in me smiling weakly back. "I'm here for you Amy" we trotted down the aisle and to the checkout where the assistant was, scanning products through and placing them in bags.

I felt nervous, dropping them on the side and waiting for the assistant to make eye-contact with me and then the products. I blushed, as he picked them up one by one, and scanned them, before turning to me for the price.

"That will be 21.45" he requested. I fiddled in my purse and handed him the cash, demanding that he kept the change before grabbing the bag of goods and darting out the door, almost forgetting Cream while I was at it.

She skipped along side of me, her eyes twinkling with delight as I stubbornly walked on, squeezing tightly on the plastic bag with the tests inside.

"So…" she giggled, cheerfully. "Who's the fella?"

"None of your business" I growled.

"Ok, If you won't tell me, I guess me and Tails will have to find out on our own" she pressured, a playful grin appearing on her innocent face.

"No! You can't tell anyone about this" I demanded, giving her full warning. "This is a secret, no one should know. Do you understand?" she sighed back at me, all hope lost in her eyes.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to wait 9 months" she teased. I stared dumbly at her for a moment, questioning why exactly 9 months- to this she responded: "Because the baby's gotta look like someone" I rolled my eyes. I might not even be pregnant and this might all just be one big scare. I'd actually hope so, that way I could at least forget all this mess and move on. Besides, I preferred being grumpy anyway.

I returned home, with Cream latched onto my arm. A blizzard had started and a pretty cold one if that, explaining why the frozen rabbit was glued to my side. I opened the door and peeled her off me, before turning on the fire.

"Right" I started. "Let's get this all over and done with" I picked one of the tests from the bag and skittishly ran to the toilet, fiddling with my underwear and dropping it down my ankles. My legs started to tremble with fright and my hands nervously opened the packet, revealing a long white stick. I scanned over the instructions and did as they said, placing it underneath and letting nature take its course. I sat there for a minute, before peeking at the test, still no results. Pulling my underwear back up and placed the test on the side of the sink and waited for the results to kick in. On the instructions it said to wait at least 3 minutes. I washed my hands and returned to the instructions, reading them over again to see if there was anything I missed out. Nothing that I knew off.

"Amy" I heard the rabbit call for me from downstairs. "Someone's at the door" my ears perked at this point. I wondered who it could be.

"Could you answer it?" I assume she did as I asked, as the front door opened and then closed with a loud click. "Who was it?" I called down.

"Your neighbour" she answered back. My neighbour? Which one, the old bird who hates being sociable or the yellow cat who I don't ever see because there most probably always at the pub. If anything, it didn't seem normal.

"What did they want?" I asked, intrigued. There was a moment's silence as I waited for her to respond. But she never did. "Cream?" I shouted. Once again no reply. I thought by this point she was playing games, so I left the test on the side and headed down stairs, searching for the little rabbit. "Cream, this isn't funny" I growled. I hunted for the rabbit, in the kitchen, in the living room and then in the bathroom but there was still no sign of her, but not only did this frighten me as it was too quiet, but the fear of her missing concerned me more. Where did she go? I stepped back to the staircase, my heart pounding with horror, before suddenly jumping out of my skin by the sudden appearance of Cream halfway up the stairs holding the test in her hand. "Cream!"

"Amy" she said softly. "Look" she handed me the test and I stared at it with interest. A strong sickening feeling erupted in my stomach as I crotched to the bottom step, as an unexpected waterfall of tears wept down my face. "I should really say congratulations" the rabbit muttered as she sat beside me, rubbing my back for comfort. "But…" she stopped, her eyes meeting something in the room. "Oh I forgot-your neighbour" she quickly stood up and grasped a wrapped parcel from the coffee table and passed it to me. "I don't know who it's from, they said it came while we were out"

I studied it, wiping my watery eyes and shaking it in my hand. What was it? I didn't order anything, did I? I torn the paper off quickly, revealing a small white box, and inside that was a video tape. Both I and Cream stared at it with uncertainty, checking around the packaging for any details or information.

"It could be a horror tape" she mumbled, breaking the silence. I stared at her, muddled. "You know, like in that movie 'the ring' where if you watch that tape, you die 7 days later" she explained.

"I prefer to die 7 days later than put up with life now" I said harshly. I got up, my legs wobbling as I set myself down in front of the small TV and placed the tape inside. "You watching it?" I ask Cream. She shakes her head, believing it such a thing as the horror tape and leaves the room, just as I press play.

The screen went blank, and I waited for a moment for something to happen, whether something to jump out at me or just stay blank. But as the video began to roll, all blood drained from my face. A video playing, had been something so vile and disgusting that I was embarrassed to even let it continue. It was my room and inside was both I and another figure performing sexual acts to one another. I cringed, stopping the tape and pulling it out from the player. My heart was pounding, my nerves were shaking, like all the muscles in my body had just gone like jelly. Catching my breath, I picked myself up, turning to Cream who had re-entered the room.

"Amy, are you alright?" she instantly caught my reaction and ran to my side, placing my comfortably on the sofa. "What was on that tape? Are you going to die?" Although she was referring to the horror death tape, I really did feel like it. The embarrassment of someone actually watching and recording me making love to someone else was unpleasant, and knowing that someone out there must have a copy of this tape made me feel even worse. What did they want from me? To torture me? What else did they know? This was my secret, and someone out there knew! They even recorded it, most probably to blackmail me. "Amy?"

I turn my attention back to the rabbit who weakly smiles at me. I could tell she was worried, heck, it'd been even worse if she actually stayed with me to watch that tape. I was glad she didn't see it.

"Amy, what was the tape about?" she asked, worryingly.

"My secret" I whispered to her.

"Your secret?" she repeated, clueless. At first she was slightly bewildered by my answer, possibly trying to put two and two together, but once she noticed the two remaining pregnancy tests on the side, she quickly caught on. "Oh, that secret" she said softly.

"I only have one secret" I tell her.

"Well now you have two" she corrected, grinning cheerfully. "And I'm the only one who knows" she whispers, flickering her eyelashes. "Don't worry Amy, I promise I won't tell no one"

After Cream returned home, I didn't hear from her since. Nor anyone else for that matter. I stayed away from the Christmas spirit and hibernated in my bed sheets, not wanting to come out. Every now and then I would get an urge to vomit and would swiftly run to the bathroom, sticking my head over the toilet seat and spewing clumps of mixed foods that I had eaten the night before. It was gross, I felt nausea and dizziness hence why I wanted to sleep in all day, and I didn't have the energy to even get up from the bed.

Cocooned inside my duvet, I popped my head out, hearing a sharp ring of my door bell. I had guessed it would just be Cream and left it as that, knowing that she would most possibly allow herself in anyway. And as I guessed, she did. The front door opened and shut again with a thud, before footsteps lightly patting on each staircase step. I moaned, sulking into the warm sheets of the bed as my bedroom door opened, shutting again lightly.

"Go away Cream!" I groaned, hiding deep. "I don't need cheering up"

"What are… you doing?" the voice sounded extremely familiar, but was not Cream's, nor was it female. It was a deep male's voice. I snuggled out of the duvet, interested in my intruder only to find a tall handsome blue hedgehog stood at the end of the bed, with a random confused look on his face. He was stood impatiently, with his muscular arms folded over, with his finger tapping on arm. His green eyes shone at me, and with the moment they connected with mine, it had given me a wonderful yet strange butterfly feeling in the pity of my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, feeling distressed.

"Came to check on you, Cream said you were unwell" he admitted, shrugging. "By the looks of things, she was right"

"I'm fine, I don't need checking on. Now go away" I hissed. I attempted to hide back in my duvet cave, but the hedgehog was determined to find out what was wrong. He knelt down to my level and stared inside the cave, his eyes glaring at me.

"Amy…everyone's been asking about you" he revealed. "They wanted to know if you're ok. Even Knuckles is getting worried"

"And?" I retorted, feeling quite bitter.

"And, even I'm worried. What's going on?" he asked anxiously. I could tell he was worried, by the look in his eyes, he was trying to hide something. But this is what confused me, the carefree blue hedgehog was actually worrying about me. I couldn't help but awe at him. "So, you gonna come out of that cave?" he wondered, glancing around the comfortable fort I made. I gave it a quick thought, but shook my head.

"I prefer to stay hidden" I answered.

"Do I have to come in and get you?" he asked again, a smile appearing on his lips. _I hope not_. I watched as he stood back up onto his feet, taking his shoes off. "One" he taunted, taking his right shoe off, and throwing it to the floor. "Two" he said again, taking the second one off. "I'm coming in now…" I hesitated as he got ready to pounce, causing me to quickly roll from the bed and land in a heap on the ground beside it. Luckily I had the duvet with me, or that would have hurt. "Ames, you alright?" he queried, returning to my side. I heard a soft chuckle escape his mouth, and I turned to snarl at him. "At least it got you out" he said happily.

"I suppose" I stood up, holding onto his arm for support, before dusting myself off. There was an awkward silence, and a moment where I thought to myself 'we've don't this before' before looking back at him. He had looked away, blushing red. What exactly was he embarrassed off? I turned my attention to the clothes I was wearing and quickly rolled my eyes.

"Oh Sonic, you've seen worse" I tell him, marching over to my drawers. I picked out a nice top and some shorts and placed them over the top of my underwear and bra, which caused Sonic to look over.

"I didn't want you to feel nervous that's all" he commented, with a smirk. "Haven't you lost weight?" I stared at him wide-eyed, after that remark and send him an evil glare.

"Your judgement is not wanted" I barked. "And no, I haven't lost weight" I waited for him to respond, but he leaves it like that, allowing me to leave the room, with him followed behind. "I have something for you by the way" I mention, as we trot down the stairs. "I was given it a few days ago, not sure who from- maybe you can find out for me" he looks at me, interested and waits as I fiddle around the coffee table and chair, searching for the tape.

"What is it?" he asks, his ears perked up.

"Nothing, just something to put you in the mood" I state bleakly.

"Put me in the mood?" he questions, not fully catching on. I get up from the ground and hand him a black video tape and he stares at it with wide eyes. "You got it too?" this quickly makes my smile descent as he snatches it from my hand, observing the tape. "Did you send me the tape?" he asks, desperate for an answer. I shake my head.

"No, of course not. I got it a few days ago when Cream came round" his eyes are full alerted the moment I mention the rabbits name. "She doesn't know, Sonic" I assured him. "But someone does"

"Tails found mine pushed underneath the door, about a week ago" he said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me you had one?"

"I didn't think nothing of it- I thought it was over" I grumbled. He growls to himself, his body becoming tense. I thought this might be a good time to tell him something else but, then maybe not. "Sonic, I have something else to tell you" I said weakly, holding my hand out to reach him. He paced up and down the room, gripping the tape in his hand. "You know the last time we…" I stopped, he wasn't even paying attention to what I had to say. "Sonic, please this is important" I was scared enough as it was, but the more he paced, the more he darkened. "About the last time we saw each other, you know we sort of…got carried away again" I tried to say it without it sounding blunt. "Well me and Cream, we were talking about it" I stopped, blood rushed from my face as he turned to face me.

"I thought we were keeping this between just us two?" he bites.

"We are, but it's much more than that now" I state.

"No it's not, this whole thing was a mistake. Amy-just leave it!" he barked. I stood there for a moment, eye balling him with glassy eyes. That hurt. He thought me as a mistake, and everything about it was just meaningless sex. I think he caught on afterwards as tears fell down my face. He tried to soothe me, but I wasn't having none of it.

"Get out" I snapped.

"What?"

"Get out" I repeated.

"Amy, don't be silly…I'm sure-"

"I said GET OUT!" I was at full rage, screaming from the top of my lungs. I'm sure he didn't know what to do, but with me in the state I was in, it was better for me to be alone. I charged to the door and opened it widely for him, showing him the exit.

"Amy, what did I do?" he was so confused. "Amy…please" I was upset, no, I was furious. He skittishly left the house with an instant, leaving the black tape behind. I growled, slamming the door shut and stomping on the tape with anger. Stupid hedgehog. Of course I was fed up and angry, the past year me and Sonic had been meeting up and expressing our love for each other, but in a secretive way. We both weren't looking for a relationship and every time we saw each other, we acted completely normal, like nothing had happened. It was perfect. But the more I thought about it, the more it was less convenient for me. I was having a baby, and the poor thing was neither wanted by the both of us.

I hadn't even thought about it much. I'm going to have a baby. Me? Give birth and have a child? I wasn't even ready to become a mother, I wasn't even ready to be a responsible adult. And the thought of birth just frightened me.

I wept softly, my whole life was ruined.


End file.
